Snow Ball Game
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: A story of KaiSoo


" **Snow Ball Game"**

 **Pairing:Kaisoo**

 **Rate:T**

 **Length:one shoot**

 **Genre:romance**

 **Author: Xiayuwe Liu**

 **Note: ff terinspirasi dari suatu episode kartun pororo, dimana krong dan pororo lagi buat boneka salju dan tiba-tiba krong ngelempar bola salju ke pororo, itu imut banget (?) dan kartun spongebob yang perang bola salju :D tapi cerita pure dari otak absurdku ^^**

 **Bbabbang Kai milik Emak Kyung, Emak Kyung milik Bbabbang Kai dan Papah $uho, saya anaknya emak Kyung dan Papah $uho *oke abaikan pemirsah ==" don't forget to RCL, don't copy paste, don't be silent reader^^ enjoying ..**

 *******Xia's Present*******

 *****Snow Ball Game*****

*Author POV*

Matahari cantik baru saja menampakkan diri seutuhnya di kota seoul, namun kehadirannya tidak mampu menghangatkan kota seoul yang baru saja dilanda badai salju yang cukup ekstrim sejak semalam,dan tentunya membuat penduduk seoul agak malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tak terkecuali di salah satu dorm milik boyband ternama EXO

*Author POV end*

 _Krieetttt..._

Sesosok tubuh mungil nan imut dengan sangat hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya, yap.. dialah Do Kyung Soo sang main vocal EXO K, dan mengapa dia sangat hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri? Karena di kasur empuk sana terbaring pulas seseorang yang sangat D.O cintai, seseorang yang menurutnya sangat sexy,tampan dan... menawan.

 _Toet...toett.._

"Xixixixixixi.." kikik D.O setelah menoel noel hidung pesek kekasihnya

" _dasar makhluk hitam..susah sekali bangunnya"_ batin D.O sebal, karena sejak tadi dia menoel noel hidung kai bermaksud untuk membangunkannya, namun makhluk itu tak terganggu sama sekali.

"kim jongin.. palli.. wake up dear.. " bisik D.O di telinga kai sambil terus menoel hidung kai.

"huh... baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bangun, jangan harap ada sarapan untukmu !" dengus D.O sebal sambil menekan hidung jongin lebih keras.

/ _Sreeettt/_

Sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan pekerjaan iseng seorang Do Kyung Soo, tangan seorang Kim JongIn

"kenapa harus menoel hidungku eum?" tanya kai sambil terus menatap kedua bola mata D.O

"huh..kau tidur seperti orang mati saja! Makanya aku menoel hidung pesek mu biar kau bangun!"sungut D.O

"seharusnya bukan begitu cara membangunkan kekasihmu.." ucap kai

"lalu seperti apa memang?"

"tapi begini.."

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

Dengan gerakan cepat kai mencium bibir kissable D.O berkali kali, dan membuat D.O merona hebat.

"yaa.. pipi mu merah baby.. imut sekali.." ucap kai sambil mengusap usap sayang pipi gembul D.O

"haishhh.. jangan menggoda ku terus kim jongin! Sudah cepat mandi sana, kau mau menghabiskan musim dingin dengan berhibernasi ? ayo kita jalan-jalan.. matahari sudah mulai muncul, diluar tidak terlalu dingin" ujar D.O sambil membereskan kasur mereka berdua.

"ada apa lagi ? kenapa lihat-lihat aku terus huh? Cepat sana mandi...!" omel D.O dan melempar bantal kepada kai yang hanya melihat D.O bukannya mandi.

"galak sekali nyonya kim.. arraseo, aku mandi.." dengus kai sebal dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur mereka, D.O hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih hitamnya yang kadang manja.

/Sreeetttt/

D.O membuka tirai kamarnya sambil tertegun menikmati musim dingin di pagi hari itu.

" _hummmppp... indahnya suasana musim dingin, selalu indah pemandangan putihnya salju disepanjang jalan.. kenangan yang indah..."_ Batin D.O sambil menutup matanya, menikmati udara dingin yang memutarkan memori indahnya bersama sang kekasih .

#Flashback#

Saat ini musim salju pertama di tahun 2013 di seoul, sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan salju putih yang begitu menyejukkan, di sebuah taman dekat sungai han terlihat dua namja yang sangat serasi, nampaknya seorang namja berkulit tan itu sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada namja mungil didepannya.

Mereka adalah dua member dari boyband ternama EXO K , Kai dan D.O .

"Hyung.. Aku mencintaimu.. tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk mendampingimu sampai akhir hayat.. aku janji, Kim Jong In hanya mencintai seorang Do Kyung Soo saja.. tolong jawab aku hyung" ujar Kai sambil menatap serius sosok mungil di depannya yang sedang menunduk.

"hyung..tatap aku, kau tau disini semakin dingin?dan kau tau kan aku bahkan tidak memakai jaket apalagi kaus kaki.. cepatlah jawab aku hyung" ucapnya lagi.

" _dasar phabo...tidak romantis"_ batin D.O merutuki namja didepannya.

/greppp/

"eh?hyung memelukku?"tanya kai polos saat D.O tiba-tiba memeluknya.

 _Hikssss_

"dasar phabo...kim jongin phaboya..!"desis D.O disela-sela pelukannya sambil menangis.

"loh?hyung jangan menangis.. maaf kalau aku bodoh.. iya memang aku bodoh, tapi jangan menangis ne? Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang kucintai menangis.. aku juga tidak mau dimarahi suho hyung karena membuatmu menangis..jebal.." ucap kai sambil menghapus air mata di pelupuk mata D.O

"kim jongin benar-benar phabo.. kenapa memikirkan akan dimarahi suho hyung huh? Menyebalkan" jawab D.O sambil mempoutkan bibir kissablenya.

"tentu saja...kalo suho hyung tau aku membuat hyung menangis, bisa-bisa suho hyung merebut hyung dariku lagi.. aku tidak mau itu terjadi, cukup sekali saja aku terlambat 1 langkah dari suho hyung.. aku sudah janji padanya akan menjagamu dengan benar, dengan begitu suho hyung akan melepas hyung dengan ikhlas.. aku mencintaimu hyung.. really love you Do Kyung Soo" jelas Kai sambil terus menggenggam dan menatap D.O .

D.O menatap lurus kearah sungai han didepan mereka berdua, D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah karena baru saja,Kai dongsaengnya menyatakan cinta padanya, jujur saja jantung D.O saat ini berdetak cepat tak karuan, D.O tau Kai memang sayang padanya, D.O juga sangat sayang kepada dongsaengnya itu, tapi D.O tak menyangka rasa sayang kai kepadanya merupakan cinta, D.O yang baru saja putus dengan suho tentu saja merasa bimbang dengan perasaannya sekarang ini.

" _tuhan..apa yang kurasa saat ini? Apa aku juga mencintai kai? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya... apa yang dapat aku lakukan ?"batin D.O resah._

D.O kembali menatap kedua mata kai, mencari jawaban yang harus dibalasnya, kedua mata kai memancarkan kepolosan cinta, seaakan keraguan D.O menjadi sirna dengan pancaran itu.

"nado saranghae kim jongin" ucap D.O sambil tersenyum indah

"ne?apa hyung?"tanya kai bingung, rupanya dia sedang melamun tadi.

"huh..phaboya.. aku bilang nado saranghae kim jongin.." jawab D.O sebal

"jinjja? Yaaaaaa... ! gamshae hyung..jeongmal gamshae!" pekik kai senang sambil memeluk D.O erat

"phabo..jangan memelukku terlalu erat, aku tak bisa bernafas!" omel D.O sambil memukul punggung kai

"hehehe, mianheyo baby soo.. "sesal kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan beraegyo didepanku kai, tidak pantas" ledek D.O sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"sudah bisa meledekku ya.. rasakan inii..."

Pukkk...pukkkk..pukkk...

Kai melempar gumpalan bola salju yang baru saja dia ambil kearah D.O

"yaaakk!.. dingin phabo.. menyebalkan.." omel D.O sambil membalas lemparan bola salju kearah kai dan berlari menghindar.

"Baby soo! Jangan lari! Awas yaaa kau!" teriak kai sambil mengejar sang kekasih barunya.

/puukkk...grepp..gedubrakk.. *efek jatoh gagal == /

D.O menatap namja diatasnya, sungguh jatuh yang tidak elit dengan kai yang berada diatasnya, suara jantung berdetak begitu keras sangat terasa memenuhi ruang lingkup mereka, D.O bahkan tidak merasa kedinginan sekarang.

"hyung..kau cantik sekali.. pipi mu merona" ucap kai sambil terus menatap D.O yang berada dibawahnya.

"aku tampan phabo.." balas D.O

"ani..kau cantik..dan juga manis.. " ujar kai sambil mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan mencium bibir kissable D.O dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mendalam

/blush/

Pipi D.O semakin menghangat sekarang dengan lembutnya ciuman yang diberikan kai saat ini.

#FlashBack END#

/Greppp/

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang ramping D.O , membuyarkan lamunannya.

"apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hum?" tanya kai sambil menciumi pucuk kepala D.O dengan lembut.

D.O masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma green tea mint dari tubuh kai, aroma yang selalu D.O sukai.

"baby soo?"panggil kai manja sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu D.O

D.O pun melepaskan pelukan posesif kai dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kai.

"baby soo? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"tanyanya lagi

"aku sedang memikirkan mu jongin.."jawab D.O malu malu

"jinjja? Aku senang sekali kalau begitu" ucap kai berbinar-binar

Tiba-tiba D.O menarik wajah kai dan memandangi wajah kekasih tampannya.

"kau tau?sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu, jangan kecewakan aku ne?"ucap D.O sambil menatap dua manik mata kelam milik kai.

"yaksok" jawab kai sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba D.O pun mencium bibir kai dengan lembut, kai sedikit kaget dengan sikap D.O yang tiba-tiba, perlahan kai menyesap bibir D.O posesif, bibir yang selalu membawa candu baginya.

/plop/

Ciuman hangat itu pun terlepas saat keduanya mulai merasa kehabisan nafas.

"gomawo baby soo" ucap kai sambil mengusap pucuk kepala D.O

"neee... eumm.. ayo kita cepat keluar jalan-jalan , aku ingin segera menikmati udara dingin diluar jongin-ah.." ucap D.O manja.

"oke.. tapi sebelumnya jangan lupa pakai baju hangat dulu oke?" pesan kai yang dibalas anggukan imut oleh D.O

*skip langsung jalan-jalan*

"jongin-ah.. aku ingin buat boneka salju di taman itu.." rengek D.O saat melewati sebuah taman.

"oke, baiklah.. tapi kita tidak punya sekop untuk membuatnya baby.."ucap kai.

"pinjam saja dengan anak-anak disana.. ayolah jongin-ah.."bujuk D.O sambil beraegyo didepan kai, kalau sudah begini kai tidak dapat berkutik selain menuruti kemauan hyung sekaligus namja tercintanya.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membuat boneka salju, ya terkadang D.O lah yang manja terhadapnya dan kadang kai sendiri yang manja, Kai terkikik geli saat melihat D.O kepayahan menumpuk salju untuk kepala bonekanya, apalagi karena bonekanya jauh lebih tinggi dari D.O .

"yaakk..jongin-ah, daripada kau mentertawakanku, lebih baik kau membantuku membuat boneka salju"omel D.O sambil memberi death glare miliknya.

"tidak mau... aku kan juga sedang membuat boneka salju hyung, ayo kita bertarung" jawab kai sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"oke..kau yang mengibarkan bendera perang ya?aku tidak takut ..kau pasti kalah.. boneka salju mu saja terlihat seperti pocong (anggap aja ada pocong ya disana XD) " ejek D.O sambil menatap boneka salju buatan kai yang mengerikan.

Kai mendengus sebal mendengar ejekan D.O , tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otaknya, kai mengambil segenggam salju dari boneka saljunya, menggumpalnya sampai terbuat bola dan...

Puuuukkkkkkkkk...

Satu bola salju sukses terlempar tepat di punggung D.O.

"yakkk! Kim jongin!"pekik D.O kesal.

"kau apa-apaan sih? Mau main curang eoh?" tanya D.O semakin sebal karena kai hanya terkikik geli.

"aniya.. aku hanya iseng sedikit hyung.." ujar kai sambil melempar sebongkahan bola salju yang lebih besar dan sukses mengenai kepala boneka salju milik D.O sehingga sebagian kepala itu tidak berbentuk.

"Kim JongIn! Mau mengajakku perang eoh?!" teriak D.O dan melempari Kai dengan bola salju, namun sayang tidak terkena sasaran, karena kai sudah bersembunyi dibalik boneka salju miliknya.

D.O semaki sebal dengan kai yang langsung bersembunyi, akhirnya D.O memilih membuat sebuah bangunan benteng pertahanan dan persedian bola salju ketimbang meneruskan boneka saljunya.

"tampakkan wajahmu kim jongin..jangan jadi pengecut" teriak D.O memancing musuhnya sekaligus kekasihnya keluar dari sarang.

"wuah.. kau benar-benar ingin bertarung hyung?" tanya kai sambil terkikik geli tak menyadari bahwa musuh mungilnya melempari bola salju kearahnya berkali kali.

 _Puuukkkk...puuukkkk...puuuukkkk...puuuuukkkk..._

Lemparan D.O beberapa kali mengenai Kai, D.O semakin gencar melempari kai dengan bola salju, dia mulai menikmati pembalasan dendamnya itu.

"hahahahaha ...rasakan itu kim jongin hahahahaaha..." pekik D.O kegirangan.

"yakk...hyung ampun!" teriak kai yang tak dapat bangkit dari jatuhnya karena lemparan bola salju yang bertubi-tubi.

Merasa persediaan bola saljunya habis, D.O pun segera merunduk di benteng pertahanannya untuk membuat banyak bola salju, kesempatan ini tidak disiasiakan kai untuk bangkit, dan dengan gerakan hati-hati kai mengambil jalan memutar untuk menuju benteng D.O.

"yapp..sudah selesai.." gumam D.O

/puukkk/

"loh? Mana jongin? Kenapa tidak ada disana?apa dia kabur?" pikir D.O bingung saat melempar bola saljunya lagi, namun sang musuh tidak berada ditempat.

"KIM JONGIN? DIMANA KAU?" teriak D.O dari balik bentengnya, memperhatikan pemandangan didepannya.

Tiba-tiba...

Tapp..tapp..tapp...

/greeepppp/

Sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk posesif D.O dari belakang, sontak D.O sangat terkejut dengan keadaaan tiba-tiba ini.

"yakkk... kau tidak bisa melempariku bola salju lagi baby soo, kau harus dihukum" ucap kai tepat ditelinga D.O membuat D.O bergidik ngeri .

"yaa...yaa..ampun kim jongin..jangan hukum aku jongin.. ku mohon... jangan siksa aku ne? Ampun... kau kan duluan yang iseng aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku saja.. miannn" balas D.O ketakutan.

Kai hanya dapat terkikik geli dengan ucapan D.O , kai pun membalikkan tubuh D.O menghadapnya.

"kau kenapa ketakutan eoh?"tanya kai geli.

"kau bilang mau menghukumku kan" balas D.O sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"tentu saja kau harus dihukum atas prilakumu baby soo" ucap kai dengan wajah diserius-seriuskan.

"oke..baiklah,aku mengaku salah, apa hukumannya?jangan terlalu sulit dan menyiksaku ya..aku kan terlalu lemah"jawab D.O pasrah dengan hukumannya.

Kai tampak seperti orang berfikir sekarang, dengan telunjuk yang berada didahinya.

"aku rasa aku tau apa hukuman yang pantas..sangat pantas"ucap kai bersmirk ria.

"apa?"tanya D.O pasrah.

"popo aku sekarang, yangggg laaaammmaaaaaa " jawab Kai pervert sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya nakal.

"huh...dasar pervert..hitam..penyebalkan!" dengus D.O kesal

"sudah, cepat lakukan saja.. ini perintah!"

Dengan agak kesal, D.O pun mulai mencium bibir tebal kim jongin dengan bibir kissablenya, rasa kesal nya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja, D.O malah menghayati ciuman mereka, D.O menyesap bibir kai lembut, kai membalasnya dengan sangat posesif, menggigit bibir bawah D.O dan mulai menelusupkan lidahnya, mengajaknya berperang, bunyi kecipak khas pun mulai terdengar menyalurkan rasa hangat ditengah hamparan salju yang dingin.

/plopp/

Ciuman itu pun terlepas seiring habisnya pasokan oksigen mereka.

"kau hebat baby... ciuman terlama kita dan kau yang memulainya" puji kai sambil mengusap kedua pipi D.O yang merona.

" _gara-gara hukuman bola salju ini aku jadi yang dapat tumbal"batin D.O_

"lagi-lagi karena bola salju kita berciuman? Lucu yah.. momen indah kita selalu diawali dari bola salju" ucap kai sambil terkikik geli menatap kumpulan bola salju yang dibuat D.O .

"mungkin itu cara tuhan mempertemukan dan membuat kita saling mencintai" jawab D.O merona hebat

"kau pintar menggombal ya baby..saranghae"ucap kai sambil mencium pucuk kepala D.O

" _ya.. bola salju yang bergumpal semakin banyak dan besar, begitulah rasa cintaku kepadamu, semakin bertumpuk dan bertumpuk sampai aku tak mampu menumpuknya lagi dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menumpuknya, sampai saatnya itu,aku hanya akan mencintaimu, saranghaeyo kim jongin" –Do Kyung Soo-_

 _****END****_

Huaaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga FF nya, apakah kependekan?atau malah kepanjangan? Maaf yaa kalau kurang romantis atau kurang greget.. namanya juga masih amatir :D tapi aku tetap butuh RCL dari kalian ya ^^ terimakasih banyak sebelumnya.. pai pai.. ^_^

-Xiayuwe Liu-


End file.
